Dog Tags
by duncneys
Summary: "The engraving was so smooth, so perfect, that you could almost feel his presence in the ridges. You could hear his laugh in the simple inscription of his name. Even when he was gone." / Brick goes off to war, but leaves a special piece of himself behind with Jo. (One-shot) R&R!


**Hello, everyone!**

 **As you all know, I've already written one Total Drama story about new contestants Jen and Tom. If you hadn't read _"The Team To Beat",_ it's never too late! This time around, I'll be writing about one of my fav ships ever, Jo and Brick! This has probably been sitting in my drafts for like, five years, and I just got around to finishing it now. I hope you enjoy! **

**REMINDERS:**

 _ **If you read/favorite,** **please review.**_

 ****I currently have a poll on my profile about which multi-chap story I would begin first, and I would REALLY appreciate it if you all went and** **voted for my first multi-chap!****

 **I do not own Jo, Brick, or any other characters mentioned. They belong to Fresh TV, Tom McGillis, and Jennifer Pertsch.**

* * *

 ** _=====XX=====_**

 _one brave little soldier_

 _stepped up to the plate_

 _he did this all for her_

 _and left at the airport gate_

 ** _=====XX=====_**

No sound seemed as heavily strung with horror as the dull clomp of combat boots stepping down the stairs.

Of course, she had heard this sound before, but never so drearily. Normally they would be going out for a morning run around this hour. Today was different, and things would seemingly stay that way for a long while. She waited for him to reach the bottom of the stairs.

"I have your bag for you." She began, looking down at the suitcase on the floor.

"Really?" His eyes glanced down as well. "Thank you for getting that. You know me, I probably would've left it here."

She didn't respond. Instead, she hung her head down even farther. A part of her didn't want to act so cold, so rigid, but she just _couldn't help it._ She was confused. A part of her was mad, the other close to breaking down and sobbing right there on the spot.

"Jo?" The man, her husband, addressed her. "Jo-Jo, please look at me. This is hard for both of us, you know."

Sharp violet eyes darted upwards. Still, Mrs. Jo-Jo didn't say a word.

The cadet sighed, picking up his bag and drifting to the side, brushing against his wife's shoulder in an attempt to wake her. She simply stumbled to the side and subtly craned her neck to try and get a better look at her husband's face. It was stiffer than she remembered. Even when he trained vigorously for this very day, his dark eyes would always have that shine to them. Now, they seemed frigid, dull even.

"Brick, wait, you can't just leave without me!" The woman gave a small wheeze. She felt so unlike herself.

Brick turned, shaking his head with a halfhearted chuckle. "I'd get you in the car one way or another, Jo. You're my ride."

"Yeah, whatever." She began, scanning him quickly. "Did you grab everything you needed?"

"I'm pretty sure." The cadet began, patting himself down. Once he reached his chest, those dark eyes widened, and he gave yet another knowing nod. "It's always something. I'll be right back." Brick then ran up the stairs with perfect form, and returned mere seconds later with his trusty dog tags around his neck. "All ready!" Jo didn't smile when he gave her a hearty salute.

"Wonderful. Let's get to the car. At this pace, you'll miss your flight."

Brick poked fun at her yet again as he wheeled his small suitcase out the door. "Can't say that's my fault. You spent an hour and a half in the shower, and you used all the hot water!"

"You should be used to it by now." Jo shrugged.

"You're right." He admitted. "Thanks to you, I'll have no trouble adapting overseas."

His wife gave a small scowl, buckling herself into the drivers seat. "You're welcome."

Saying that Brick hated this tension was merely an understatement. Jo knew for awhile now that someday he'd want to actively join the military. His chance had come, and like any reasonable person would do, he took it. Unfortunately, Jo didn't feel the same way. No matter the benefits she received through the military's various programs, she was still completely opposed to the idea. In her eyes, if he wanted to put his life on the line to defend the country, he should've just joined the local police force.

"See you again sometime, house!" Brick called out the window as they rolled out of the driveway.

The ride to the airport was long. They had settled down outside of town in a calmer, suburban area. It was perfect for them. The neighborhood park was a place they could run, and the gym was just inside of town, which was only about fifteen minutes away. This made the airport around forty-five minutes away, sixty if you the winding back roads. Despite her internal conflict to keep Brick beside her for as long as possible, Jo ultimately decided to taking the shorter route. For his sake, not hers.

From the moment they exited the neighborhood to the time they entered the airport lot, all was silent.

Brick's boarding pass had been printed in advance, allowing him to go right through security. Jo somehow managed to make her way through with him, as she was glued to his side throughout the entire process. He was fully decked out in his military gear, allowing him to gain some privileges when boarding. Yet, for now, he had a ten minute wait. Along with fellow soldiers, Brick sat himself and Jo down in worn blue cushion chairs.

"Everything right on your pass?" Jo murmured.

"Looks like it. Want to double check for me?" Brick, trying his best to comfort his wife, held the slip of paper out to her. Her eyes briefly scanned it before giving a slight nod.

They both looked around at the other soldiers. For the most part, they were all alone. Brick's strong hand wrapped around Jo's wrist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked up, she looked down.

"Want a Gatorade from one of the restaurant coolers?" Brick offered. "They have Lemon-Lime, your favorite."

She bit her lip. "No."

"You sure?" He probed. "Your voice sounds a little hoarse."

"It's not _hoarse,_ " She growled, burying her face deeper into his collarbone. "It's just allergies."

Brick decided to drop the subject, and simply continued to take in his surroundings. A blonde woman rummaged through her purse as her teenage daughter filed her nails, a restaurant worker stole a bucket of crab fries from his counter, and countless others strode in to the terminal area with various carry-on luggage. He felt as if him and Jo were wasting their last eight minutes together. He didn't know how long he would be gone, and with things like this, there was little to no guarantee.

"Are you gonna write to me?"

Jo looked up, contemplating a response. After a moment, she gave a small huff. "This isn't World War I, we have technology."  
 _"Damn."_ She thought to herself. _"What a grandly stupid thing to say."_

"Are you going to utilize that technology so that it fulfills its designated purpose?" Brick teased. He didn't notice Jo's regretful disposition simply because what she had said was _100% Jo._ She was always like that, and her grim attitude worried him profusely. It was nice to see her snarky side.

"Duh, of course I will." She whined childishly. "I'm going to want to talk to you, Brickhouse."

He lightly kissed the top of her head. Five minutes on the clock.

As if they had read his mind, a female voice suddenly swelled through the intercom for all of them to hear. "Attention all passengers of flight 316 departing from gate 27! Your plane will be arriving in about four to five minutes, so please gather your belongings and prepare to board!"

They sat for a moment, frozen in the silence, Jo hoping he wouldn't move. She'd rather stay stuck in this position of pure desperation for the rest of her life than watch him stand up and walk away. Around them, men sighed and rose from their seats, dusting off their bleakly faded cargo pants and lining up in front of the gate that would soon lead to a long walk down an even longer hallway.

Brick moved slightly, and she used every last ounce of muscle in her upper body to make sure his behind did not leave that mystery-stain-covered chair.

"Brick," She began, her breath hitching in the back of her throat. "Sit down, there's gotta be another way-"

"Jo, we talked about this. I'll have to go, I'll miss my flight!"

"I don't care You have to stay!" There was a noticeable lining of sadness that could be sensed through the harshness in her voice.

Three minutes on the clock.

"I can't stay, Jo. You know that." To settle her, Brick firmly took her forearms in his hands. She remembered him climbing up and mountain and dislocating his arm, wincing when she bent back his thumb in an ice fort, it all seemed so long ago. She would've done so many things different. Maybe she could've changed his mind.

Yet, a part of her knew this was right. This was his dream, a dream that would benefit them both, but no amount of benefits would compare to having him by her side for a morning run. She'd miss his breathy laugh when he was finished running, the way he'd cheer at hockey games, even his stinky combat boots in the closet. Ultimately, she wouldn't be able to forget the sweet sound of _"Jo! I'm home!"_ and the metal clinking of his dog tags as he ran in for an involuntary bear hug.

"I want you to stay." Jo clenched her teeth. "Who am I going to run with in the morning? Or work out with in the afternoon? Or watch TV with at night? Who's boots, that stink like hell, am I going to wash, Brick?"

He looked down for a moment, and let out a long, linger breath. His black eyes, which had seemed cold and rough so early in the morning, were now brimming with tears that contradicted the small smile on his face. She looked on, meeting his gaze, with an estranged expression.

"I'm finally living out my wildest dreams. I have to do this, Jo. I'm doing this for myself, for you, and," He intertwined their fingers. "For _us._ "

A beat. She gave a blink, followed by a rough swallow. "...you know how you sleep with your dog tags on?"

He glanced down, then back up. "Of course."

"How am I going to sleep without the little clangs of metal? Or the way the chain feels between my fingers?"

"I can fix that." He promptly smiled and removed the prized chain from around his neck, then putting it around hers. "I think they look better on you anyway, Jo-Jo."

As soon as his hands left hers, Jo felt around the chain for the dog tag, and slid her fingertip across the familiar engraving. _"Brick McArthur"_ she read with her hands, moving her thumb in a circular motion. She'd always be able to hear his name, to feel him there.

Time was up.

"Will you survive without me?" He flashed her a grin.

"Will you?" It was _kind of_ a joke.

"I'll try." He winked, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you, Jo."

"I love you too, Corporal Brickhouse." Jo ceremoniously grabbed him by the collar and yanked him in rather forcefully for a kiss. Of course, he was used to it, and responded immediately with a smile.

Once they broke away, Brick adjusted his shirt and nodded towards Jo "I'll see you in a matter of time." As if he was under the effects of slow motion, Brick turned, and walked for the terminal gates. Jo kept a watchful eye on those glorious stinky boots. She'd miss them.

"Try not to trip, G.I. Joke!" She hollered, and smirked at the response of Brick and a few others chuckling. It made her feel like herself again.

Then, he vanished from view.

Not wanting to stay much longer than she needed, Jo simply bought herself a Lemon-Lime Gatorade, and took the long, winding back roads home.

 **==== _XX_ ====**

 _an opposing land erosion_

 _caused the little soldier to fall_

 _and he set off an explosion_

 _that then killed them all_

 **==== _XX_ ====**

It was a murky, sad day.

She was on her knees, eye-to-eye with the unmarked slab of stone. There was no way to know he was there, and no sort of decoration adorning the drab grey marker besides the flowers her tears would soon grow.

No amount of benefits could ever cover the loss she had endured.

With her gray sweatpants now dyed green with grass stains, Jo felt around the general area until her fingers found something cold. That was hard to do in such muggy weather.

Jo felt around the chain for the dog tag, and slid her fingertip across the familiar engraving. _"Brick McArthur"_ she read with her hands, moving her thumb in a circular motion. She'd always be able to hear his name, to feel him there.

Even with him gone.

* * *

 **I don't know how I feel about this, but for deleting the first draft, I'd say I did a pretty good job. The ending satisfies me!**

 **Anywho, PLEASE don't forgot to _vote in the poll on my profile for my first multi-chap fic! I'm letting all of you decide what YOU want to read next! _**

**I know this is inevitable, but people still continue to favorite/follow my work without leaving a review, and that hurts me enough as it is. It would honestly mean so much to me if you guys went and voted. The story options are also on my profile as well!**

 **Thank you all! Don't forget! _-Kitty_**


End file.
